stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Newport
Newport is een gemeente in Esdoornheuvels, ten noorden van de Libertaanse hoofdstad. Gesticht als een Britse vesting naast het moerassige Newport Park om hiervandaan Libertas te veroveren, kent het dorpje een rijke geschiedenis als een eeuwig buitenbeentje op het Libertaanse eiland. Zo hoeven de "vrije"Newport staat al 400 jaar bekend als een 'vrije gemeente'. Newporters sinds Rob Lievertas geen belasting te betalen aan Het Marmeren HuisZie de geschiedenis. Hierdoor ontwikkelde het pittoreske kustplaatsje zich op bijzondere wijze als belastingsparadijsje en is het hedendaags nog steeds een geliefd Libertaans symbool van de vrijheid. Etymologie De officiële verklaring is nooit duidelijk geworden. Wel zijn er twee mogelijkheden die alleibei aangenomen worden door historici. Eén van die mogelijkheden zou zijn dat Newport een moderne vorm is van Neuport, wat "Nieuwe Marktplaats" betekent in het Oud-Engels. Een verklaring voor deze naam zou de tactische ligging zijn: het ligt vlakbij een grote woud vol natuurlijke rijkdommen en het had makkelijke toegang tot Libertas. Tevens betekent Newport "Nieuwe haven" in het Engels. Het plaatsje zou deze naam te danken hebben aan de Engelse kolonisten die zich hier vestigden; het eerste wat ze deden was een nieuwe haven bouwen voor de Engelse vloot. Newport heeft benamingen in meerdere talen. De bekendste zijn Nieuwpoort/''Nieuwhaven'' in het Nederlands. Voor een completere lijst zie Lijst van vertalingen van Newport. Plattegrond *1 Koningspad Bezienswaardigheden Stadsmuur.|right|thumb|200px * De Newport vesting aan het Dorpsplein 1. * De stadsmuur om de zuid, oost en noord rand van de stad. * De westelijke muur van Dorpsstraat 7 en Zuiddreef 8 is het laatste onderdeel van de metaalfabriek van Newport. * Het oude gemeentehuis, een gemeenschapshuis uit 1509 dat tot en met het bestuur van burgemeester Moriad dienst deed als gemeentehuis en gebedshuis. Dat laatste is het vandaag de dag nog steeds. * Het 'nieuwe' gemeentehuis, een gebouw uit 1616 in renaissancestijl. Geografie thumb|left|200px|Kabbelende beek in het [[Natuurpark.]] Gelegen aan de Atlantische Oceaan was Newport tot 1902 de belangrijkste havenstad van Libertas. Toen de haven van Vervoerswijk deze eer overnam ontpopte de Newport haven zich tot een sportieve, touristische haven. Ten noorden van Newport is zeer vruchtbare grond te vinden. Wie verder naar het noorden reist komt in de Libertaanse moerassen terecht. Door de kleinschalige landbouw en veeteeld zijn in deze gebieden tal van diersoorten te vinden die uniek zijn voor Libertas. In het zuiden van Newport is het Natuurpark te vinden. Het park bestaat uit loofbomen en is bezaaid met beekjes. In het verleden waren verschillende goudzoekers kampen gevestigd aan deze beekjes maar na 1940 werd het zoeken naar goud en het wonen in dit gebied verboden. Geschiedenis Britse vesting Newport is in 1509 gesticht als eerste vesting. De Britten probeerde vanuit hier het eiland te veroveren. Zoals de geschiedenis ons vertelde is dit echter niet gelukt. Bij het vertrek van de Britse kroon in 1511 gaf de generaal van de Britse strijdkrachten de stad op, de burgers weigerde echter, hingen generaal Andrews op en bleven onafhankelijk van de rest van Libertas. thumb|230px|Newportse burgers vechten terug tegen de Franse aanvallers. (ca. 1615) Onderdeel van Libertas Ten tijde van de Franse overheersing van Libertas bleef de stad onafhankelijk en in 1604 bezocht Rob Lievertas de stad en na een gesprek met de Gouverneur werd afgesproken om de onafhankelijkheidsoorlog te steunen. Toen in 1606 de ochtend brak werd de Libertaanse vlag gehesen en werd Newport een onderdeel van Libertas. De nieuwe identiteit deed de inwoners van Newport geen goed toen in 1614 een Franse vloot het nou in vaarden. De dokterspost werd vernietigd en een tiental mensen werd vermoord. De aanval werd echter afgeslagen en de burgers van Newport bleven eigen baas tot 1616 toen de staat Libertas opnieuw werd uitgeroepen, na een akkoord met Rob Lievertas dat Newport door de inwoners zelf bestuurd zou worden en er geen belasting betaald hoefde te worden aan WikistadZie de geschiedenis van Newports gemeentehuis. Isolationisme De hierop volgende eeuwen werden gekenmerkt door het uitsluiten van de rest van Libertas. Waar het land honger leed bleef Newport redelijk welvarend. Handelsroutes van zowel de Nederlanders als de Spanjaarden liepen langs het eiland en de kapers van Newport konden geen genoeg krijgen van deze rijkdommen. Deze roofhandel werd verboden onder koning Martinus in 1819. De eerste jaren hierna waren jaren van armoede. Toen er echter in 1830 ten zuiden van Newport goud werd gevonden kwam de economie weer op gang en steeg de levensstandaard met tientallen procenten. Oorlogen en conflicten thumb|left|200px|Newportse burgers kijken toe hoe het Britse leger marcheert door hun gemeente. Enkele soldaten stoppen even bij een plaatselijk café. (1862) 1860 was een jaar van rouw voor Newport. De democratische processen van Newport werden door de Senaat der Libertijnen vernieuwd waardoor ook burgers van buiten Newport invloed kregen op de stad. De woede van de inwoners kwam tot explosie in de Afvalrevolte van 1861 toen al het afval uit Newport op de weilanden en akkers van Wikistad werden gedumpt. Toen het leger werd ingezet waren de protesten al anderhalve week bezig en op de laatste ochtend opende het leger het vuur op een groep kinderen. De inwoners van Newport gaven zich meteen over en ze werden bevolen om het gedumpte afval op te ruimen. In 1862 keerde de rust voorgoed terug in Newport toen de klassieke regeerstijl werd her ingevoerd. Tijdens de Britse aanvallen in de eerste wereldoorlog werd de metaalfabriek op de Dorpsstraat gebombardeerd. Hierbij vielen geen doden maar wel een tiental gewonden. Dit kwam omdat juist op deze dag de stichting van Newport werd herdacht in de bossen ten zuiden van de stad. Als wraak actie vaarde het schip Magdalena uit en ontvoerde het een Britse luitenant. Na het ontvangen van het losgeld werd de volledige stad met dit geld gerestaureerd en werd het puin van de fabriek geruimd. Postbellum Na de oorlogen ontwikkelde Newport zich op het gebied van recht, politiek en economie om zich hiermee als een van de centra van macht te ontpoppen. Vele parlementsleden en rechters uit Libertas en ver daarbuiten komen van oorsprong uit Newport. Op 22 januari 2008 werd de gemeente ingenomen door lokale opstandelingen met behulp van het leger. De leider stichtte er De Vrije Republiek van Newport. Maar nadat de leider de volgende dag gearresteerd werd, volgden er discussies in het buitenland, en werd de republiek na een overeenkomst opgeheven. Politiek Geschiedenis Dankzij de overeenkomst die gesloten werd met Rob Lievertas hoeven de inwoners van Newport hun leven lang geen belastingen te betalen (een uitzondering op wegenbelasting en belasting toegevoegde waarde) in ruil voor de toezegging onderdeel van Libertas te zijn. Tot voor kort had Newport een unieke vorm van machtsverdeling. Nadat het militaire bewind van de Britten ten einde was moest er een nieuwe staatsvorm worden bedacht. De inwoners van Newport wilden vooral vrij zijn en om dit te garanderen werden er de zogenoemde town meetings ontworpen. Elke maand kwamen de inwoners van de stad bijeen om te beslissen of de beslissingen die de burgemeester had genomen wel de wil van het volk vertolkten. Ook werd er op deze vergaderingen gesproken over mogelijke vernieuwingen en veranderingen in de toekomst. Hiermee was het de meest vrije gemeente van het land. Gemeenteraad Vandaag de dag is Newport nog steeds een erg vrije gemeente, maar sinds burgemeester Miles Coltrane heeft de town meeting moeten plaatsmaken voor de meer traditionele gemeenteraad. Oorzaak daarvoor is dat volgens Coltrane de oorspronkelijke vergadering over de eeuwen verzand is geraakt in een klaagmuur; Newporters leken enkel te samen te komen om hun hart te luchten en gehoor te geven aan hun irritaties en frustaties, vaak tegenover andere inwoners. Echte vooruitgang werd nauwelijke geboekt. Daarom dat de burgemeester de gemeenteraad instelde: een groep van maximaal 7 gemeenteraadsleden. Niet onbelangrijk is dat de leden gekozen worden door de inwoners van Newport, en dat de raad ook het gemeentebestuur controleert. De voorzitter van de gemeenteraad is bevoegd voor het bijeenroepen van de gemeenteraad. In tegenstelling tot wat vroeger vaak het geval was, is de burgemeester niet meer automatisch de voorzitter van de gemeenteraad, want de inwoners van Newport kiezen ook de voorzitter. thumb|240px|[[Newport Gemeentehuis#Vergaderzaal|Vergaderzaal in het Newport Gemeentehuis waar de gemeenteraad samenkomt.]]De vergaderingen van de gemeenteraad zijn openbaar, behalve als het om persoonlijke aangelegenheden gaat, of als de gemeenteraad met twee derde van de aanwezige leden hiertoe beslissen. De gemeenteraad komt samen in de vergaderzaal van het Newportse gemeentehuis. De gemeenteraadsleden van Newport zijn: # Greenday2 # Miles Coltrane # (voorzitter) # # Oos Wes Ilava # ... # ... Lokale polieke partijen Newport heeft nooit als een bolwerk van rechts of links gestaan; wel heeft ongeveer de helft van de bevolking separatistische gevoelens. Bij iedere verkiezingen werd er dan ook steeds anders gekozen. Het ligt eraan of Newport wel of niet over het hoofd werd gezien bij de landelijke partijen. De laatste tijd was dat wel zo; daarom besloot burgemeester Alexandru om op 4 mei 2009 een nieuwe lokale politieke partij op te richten, genaamd Better Newport. Zo hoopt hij dat Newporters weer het gevoel krijgen dat zijzelf over hun eigen dorp beslissen, en niet de autoriteiten op Insula Governationis. Verkiezingen 2009 De opkomst was zeer laag te noemen in mei 2009. Maar 50% van de stemgerechtigde Newporters ging naar de stembus4 van de 8 stemden.. Een mogelijke verklaring is dat Newport zich altijd vrijwillig een beetje geïsoleerd gevoeld heeft. Er gelden niet alleen andere wetten, ook de mensen hebben een andere mentaliteit dan in de grote steden. Ze zullen zich altijd bedreigd voelen door het Marmeren Huis om opgeslokt te worden door de Metropool Wikistad. De zeer lage opkomstpercentage kan dan ook beschouwd worden als een eeuwige boycot van Newporters om het gezag op Insula Governationis 100% te erkennen. Dit getal is dan ook geen verrassing, het is altijd zo geweest in Newport. Demografie Newport kent van oudsher een voornamelijk Britse bevolking. Bij de stichting van Newport in 1509 bestond de bevolking alleen maar uit Engelse kolonisten, die vanuit de regio Yorkshire gekomen waren. Ondanks de bemoeienis van de Libertaanse koningen vanaf de 17e eeuw, bleef de bevolking voornamelijk Engels vanwege isolationisme. Pas in de 19e eeuw begon het aantal etnische Nederlanders en Belgen toe te nemen toen er goud gevonden werd in de regio. Echter trokken deze zich tientallen jaren later weer terug toen de plaatselijke bevolking zich tegen de Libertanen en hun regering keerde en het te gevaarlijk werd voor deze mensen in Newport. Sinds er met geweld een stop was gezet aan de Afvalrevolte, werd Newport gedwongen om zich steeds meer te gaan integreren. Naast een immigratiegolf van Libertanen die Newport trefte, werd het ook nog eens verplicht om Libertaans en Nederlands te leren op school, waardoor het Engels steeds minder gebruikt werd. De vernederlandsing werd met het jaar voelbaarder. Bevolkingsontwikkeling ImageSize = width:450 height:250 PlotArea = width:400 height:200 left:33 bottom:8 AlignBars = justify Colors = id:canvas value:rgb(0.98,0.98,0.98) id:grid1 value:rgb(0.8,0.8,0.8) id:grid2 value:gray(0.8) id:bars value:rgb(0.75,0.75,0.75) id:text value:rgb(0.5,0.5,0.5) BackgroundColors = canvas:canvas DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:0 till:12 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:0 gridcolor:grid1 plotData= color:g width:28 mark:(line,white) align:center fontsize:S color:bars bar:1 from:start till:1 text:09/2007 bar:2 from:start till:1 text:01/2008 bar:3 from:start till:1 text:03/2008 bar:4 from:start till:8 text:06/2008 bar:5 from:start till:7 text:08/2008 bar:6 from:start till:7 text:01/2009 bar:7 from:start till:5 text:04/2009 bar:8 from:start till:8 text:05/2009 TextData = pos:(50,200) fontsize:L textcolor:text text:Ontwikkeling van Newports populatie Taal In Newport is het Nederlands veruit de meest gesproken taal. Bij de volkstelling van 1998 werd duidelijk dat maar liefst 74% van de Newporters het Nederlands als moedertaal zou hebben en dat 94% de taal vloeiend zou spreken. 8% van de Newporters verklaarde het Libertaans als moedertaal te hebben; 45% zou het vloeiend spreken. Het Engels, dat ooit de officiele taal van Newport was en overduidelijk de meest gebruikte voertaal was van de Newportse bevolking, werd door maar 18% als moedertaal beschouwd; hiervan is de meerderheid 65+. 25% sprak het Engels vloeiend. Godsdienst Tijdens de renaissance was de bevolking overwegend protestant. Echter, werd godsdienst in Newport met het jaar steeds minder populair. De Protestantse Kerk die in 1860 verwoest was door het Libertaans Leger, werd dan ook nooit meer herbouwd. De mensen die nog christene zijn gebleven, zijn zeer gematigd en weten ook weinig van wat er in de Bijbel staat. In 1998 werd het aantal gelovigen geteld in Newport. Er kon geconcludeerd worden dat de meerderheid (54%) atheistisch was; 34% was protestant en 9% was katholiek. 3% geloofde in een andere religie, zoals de islam en de Oosters-Christelijke Kerk. Echter kent Newport sinds april 2009 geen islamitische minderheid meer, aangezien de moslims besloten om te vertrekken naar de grote stedenTahrim besloot zijn woning in Newport op te geven voor een woning in Muntegu. Sindsdien wonen er geen moslims meer in Newport. Toerisme Newport is als het ware een toeristische plek in opkomst. Ooit was het een verlaten plek, maar vorig jaar in de zomer kwam een opvallend groot aantal toeristen het dorpje bezoeken. Een groot deel hiervan verblijft alleen in Newport om het Nationaal park ten zuiden van Newport te kunnen bezichtigen. Een ander deel van de toeristen wil genieten van de rust in de stijlvolle vissersplaats met oude gebouwen. Zo gaan veel Libertanen 's zomers naar Newport om een paar dagen te zeilen. Zwemmers zijn hier 's zomers ook volop te vinden. Die gaan of naar het Zwembad Newport, het grootste zwembad van heel Libertas, of gaan net ten zuiden hiervan baden in de oceaan. Newport zou namelijk het schoonste strand van Libertas hebben. Newport kent één slaapplek, Sven's Bed & Breakfast. De gemeente wil in mei 2009 het pand een beetje in orde maken, zodat het in de zomer veel vol kan zitten. De Gemeente Newport wil ook een klein reisgidsje gaan uitbrengen, Newport, the old treasure of Freedom, om meer bezoekers aan te trekken. Commercie left|thumb|200px|[[Winkelcentrum Newport]] Als dorp zijnde heeft Newport nooit veel winkels gehad. Toch zijn er relatief veel winkels per inwoner, vergeleken met de rest van Libertas. Dit omdat Newport goed verbonden is met andere plaatsen dankzij een autoweg, een haven en een spoorweg. Daarnaast ligt het op loopafstand van winkelparadijs Companies Place. Newport heeft sinds zomer 2008 een klein winkelcentrum waar men 4 winkels kan treffen, waaronder een dierenwinkel, een supermarkt en twee winkels die gespecialiseerd zijn in lekkernijen en snoepgoed. Buiten het winkelcentrum bevinden zich ook een café en een Bed & Breakfast. Vervoer Het dorp is verbonden met de rest van Libertas via een autoweg, een spoorweg en een vaarlijn. De autoweg gaat van Newport naar Companies Place en Victoria en vervolgd zijn weg als de N1 langs Wikistad en Civitas Libertas. De Kustlijn is een gloednieuwe spoorverbinding tussen Newport en de Hooglandlijn. Libertas Rail Transport rijdt ook een halfuurverbinding tussen Newport en de luchthaven van Wikistad. Wekelijks varen er schepen van Newport naar Civitas Libertas, Wikistad en Apud Maro. Feestdagen thumb|200px Newport kent als dorpje enkele dorpsfeesten. *eerste week van maart - bierfeest, ter ere van de sten *4 mei - ter viering van stedenband met Nýttfrón. *28 augustus - zomerfeest, ter afsluiting van het mooiste seizoen. Een groot muziekconcert. *9 september - op deze dag werd Newport gesticht. Ter viering is er muziek en worden er tompoezen gegeten en zelfgebrouwd bier gedronken. *9 oktober - Bierfeesten Trivia *Newport geeft een plaatselijke krant uit, genaamd Newport Times *Newport heeft een plaatselijk telefoonboek met alle telefoonnummers en postcodes erin *Newport (Nýhöfnin) heeft een stedenband met Nieuwvromen (Nýttfrón) *Newport heeft een volkslied, The White Rose of Liberty *In Newport hebben de sten (kapers) een heldenstatus, wat uniek is in Libertas Referenties, bronnen, etc Zie ook * Esdoornheuvels Categorie:Gemeente Categorie:Newport